<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comforting by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617727">comforting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is having one of those days where he rather stay at home, luckily his sweet boyfriend, Matt comes to the rescue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comforting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt and Ryan were used to passersby assuming that their relationship would never work out. Their personalities totally contradicted themselves and they were awared of it, but they still didn't love each other any less.</p>
<p>Matt was a total extrovert, he loved wearing bright colors and meeting new people, he could easily strike up a conversation with anyone and talk for hours.</p>
<p>Ryan usually wore dark colors and liked staying at home, he didn't mind going out with Matt in a small crowd every once in a while but he rather be a lone wolf. He really didn't mind Matt's sociable personality, Matt understood some days were hard for Ryan to even think about leaving his house but he loved Ryan for him.</p>
<p>Sometimes people's comments got to Ryan, like how people assumed Matt doesn't love him because how awkward and quiet he is, but Matt was always there to reassure him. He loved how comforting his presence was.</p>
<p>Ryan felt his phone vibrate and picked it up from the sofa beside him. He pursed his lips, checking for whoever sent him a text message.</p>
<p><em>Matt</em>: Do you wanna go out today?<br/><em>Matt</em>: Art gallery? movie date? your choice. </p>
<p>Ryan sighed and sunk himself into the sofa, he felt too drained to deal with a lot of people today, guilt ate him alive.</p>
<p><em>Me</em>: I'm not in the mood to go out today, I'm really sorry..</p>
<p>Ryan quickly locked his phone, terrified of his boyfriend's response. He knew Matt would be understanding and just plan to hang out another day but he still felt terrible for flaking out on him.</p>
<p>He saw the tiny light shine on his phone, indicating a new notification, he groaned and hesitantly reached for his phone.</p>
<p><em>Matt</em>: That's fine babe, don't beat yourself up about it.<br/><em>Matt</em>: Can I come over?</p>
<p><em>Me</em>: Yeah.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Matt to arrive, he must've already been in the area. When Ryan opened the door, Lego immediately rushed over to Matt and hopped on his legs. Matt laughed and kissed the top of his head, "Hey Lego, has Ryan been neglecting you on affection lately?" Ryan rolled his eyes then Matt gave him a kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>"Looks like you have competition for my love." Matt smiled and laid his head on Ryan's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I won't hesitate to put him down." Ryan said bluntly, he couldn't keep his straight face and a small smile crept on his lips</p>
<p>"<strong><em>Ryan</em></strong>!" The two laughed until they were wheezing from the lack of air. Ryan loved these small moments in their relationship. </p>
<p>Matt sat in between Ryan's legs, Ryan played with the soft curls of Matt's hair while the younger one rambled on about his day, Ryan loved hearing Matt talk, no matter how weird or boring the topic was.</p>
<p>He traced little hearts on the exposed skin of Matt's pale skin, Matt liked touching sometimes, even though sometimes Ryan was very touch aversed he loved how soft Matt's skin was and his touches on his body. Especially when Matt would run his hands across his beard.</p>
<p>"Ryan! are you even listening to me?" Matt whined, Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Wow!, okay, I guess you don't love me." Matt faked a sniffle and covered his face.</p>
<p>"Shut up Matt, I'll kick you out of my house."</p>
<p>"Bet."</p>
<p>Ryan stood up then scooped Matt in his arms, Matt thrashed his long limbs around until Ryan dropped him down on the couch. Matt laid his body out and then Ryan joined him, Matt wrapped his arms around Ryan's torso and pulled his body closer to his, nuzzling his head on Ryan's neck.</p>
<p>"I love you, Ry."</p>
<p>"I love you more baby."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>